narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Chōji Akimichi
Choji Akimichi (秋道チョウジ) - jedna z postaci w anime i mandze Naruto. Należy on do drużyny Asumy Sarutobiego. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest Shikamaru . Historia Choji w Naruto thumb|left|Choji jako dziecko thumb|left|Choji jako genin Podczas tworzenia drużyn widzimy go zajadającego chipsy. Zostaje przydzielony do drużyny 10 razem z Shikamaru Nara i Ino Yamanaka pod dowództwem Asumy Sarutobiego. Drużyna jest wzorowana na pokoleniu ich rodziców, a młodzi mają za zadanie kontynuować legendarną formację Ino-Shika-Cho. Asuma zgłasza tę drużynę jako jedną z trzech formacji nowicjuszów do egzaminu na chuunina. Na egzamin pisemny przyszedł spokojny i taki też z niego wyszedł. W "Lesie Śmierci" jego drużyna pomogła osamotnionej Sakurze. On sam walczył z Zaku i dzięki swojej technice Baika no Jutsu udaje mu się go pokonać. Zaraz po przebudzeniu Sasuke pierwszy chowa się w krzakach. W walkach przed egzaminem walczy jako ostatni z Dosu Kinutą. Widział go w "Lesie Śmierci" i miał już gotową strategię. Jednak pomylił się i jego technika zadziałała przeciwko niemu co skończyło się błyskawicznym nokautem. Jednak przegrana nie przeszkodziła mu w rozwijaniu swoich zdolności. Codziennie po treningu z Shikamaru chodził do baru na sowity posiłek, za który naturalnie płaci jego sensei. Przychodzi na trzeci etap egzaminu, by dopingować swojego przyjaciela. Oczywiście przynosi ze sobą mnóstwo przekąsek i jako jedyny nie jest zaskoczony rezygnacją z dalszej walki swojego przyjaciela. Nie bierze udziału w obronie Konohy, gdyż daje się złapać w senne genjutsu. Gdy Sasuke ucieka z Konohy zostaje wybrany przez Shikamaru do drużyny pościgowej. Razem z nim w skład drużyny wchodzą Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto i Neji. Podczas pierwszego zetknięcia z przeciwnikiem dzięki intelektowi Shikamaru Choji wydostaje towarzyszy z kopca wysysającego chakrę, którego stwórcą był Jiroubou. Po krótkim namyśle Akimichi uznaje, że tylko on jest w stanie walczyć z takim przeciwnikiem. Choji zaczyna oczywiście od ataku Baika no Jutsu, ale potężnym uderzeniem ze strony oponenta ląduje w okolicznym lasku. Jest już pewien, że zwycięstwo nie przyjdzie mu łatwo i wyciąga z kieszeni szkatułkę z trzema pigułkami i połyka pierwszą z nich. Jego poziom chakry gwałtownie wzrasta, ale i to nie na wiele się zdaje, gdyż Jiroubou uruchamia pierwszy poziom Przeklętej Pieczęci. Walka staje się bardziej zaciekła i o wiele bardziej widowiskowa, lecz po pewnym czasie obu panom zaczyna brakować "pary". Wtedy Choji bierze drugą pigułkę, a Jiroubou przechodzi na drugi poziom Przeklętej Pieczęci. Obaj stają się o wiele silniejsi niż przedtem, ale to za mało dla Chojiego, by pokonać przeciwnika. Decyduje się na zażycie ostatniej pigułki choć wie, że nie dogoni pościgu za Sasuke, gdyż prawdopodobnie umrze. Przeprasza swojego ojca, oraz Shikamaru i połyka specyfik. Jego chakra przybywa tak szybko, że zaczyna wypływać na zewnątrz strącając mu z czoła opaskę i formując się w skrzydła motyla. Zbliża się do przerażonego Jiroubou, techniką Bubun Baika no Jutsu powiększa swoją rękę i biorąc olbrzymi zamach zabija przeciwnika. W tym momencie mdleje z powodu braku chakry i odzyskuje przytomność dopiero po zabiegu wykonanym przez Tsunade. Choji w Naruto Shippuden left|thumb|Choji II część W serii "Naruto Shippuuden" Choji zostaje chuninem, a także przytył jeszcze więcej, ale urósł i nie widać tak po nim jego nadwagi. Widzimy go po raz pierwszy, gdy jest blisko zamordowania Sai'a, bo ten naruszył temat tabu. Następnie Choji przybywa spóźniony na walkę z Hidanem i otrzymuje od swojego sensei ostatnią radę - ma przejść na dietę. Podczas drugiego starcia przyszło mu walczyć z Kakuzu i prawie otarł się o śmierć, ale przed odejściem z tego świata ratuje go Kakashi. Później z nogą techniką przybywa Naruto i Choji usuwa się w cień. Podczas ataku na Konohę Akimichi walczy razem ze swoim ojcem i Kakashim przeciwko ciele Yahiko. Przegrywają potyczkę, a Choji zostaje wysłany do Tsunade by zdać relację ze spotkania. Dowiaduje się też, że Kakashi nie żyje, a jego ojciec jest ku temu bliski. Jednak po spotkaniu Naruto z Nagato obaj wracają do zdrowia. Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto